The Perfect Little Family
by BigTimeLoveBug
Summary: Logan and Anthi Henderson have six kids. A pair of sixteen-year-old twins, named Mark and Dylan, a twelve-year-old daughter, named Rebecca, a ten-year-old daughter, named Quinn, and a nine-year-0ld daughter named Aria, plus a baby named LJ (Logan Junior). Its a perfect little family, right? For HenderSwagLover. Read and review, don't hate! Rated M just in case later with the twins.


_**A/N: A shout-out to HenderSwagLover for giving me this awesome idea! I hope you all like it...and if anyone wants me to write a story for them...private message me and let me know! Here we go!**_

* * *

Logan Henderson walked up to his house, cringing when he heard his youngest son, Logan Jr., crying his full-head off.

The oldest twin boys, Mason and Dylan, sat on the couch, playing a video game while their younger twelve-year-old sister, Rebecca, was sitting between them.

That was when he noticed the bassinet. Logan Jr. sat in the bassinet, staring up at the regular, white-colored ceiling.

"Hey, buddy." Logan said, picking up his youngest son and placing him on his hip.

Logan walked in the kitchen in search of his wife, only to find it empty.

"Boys, have you seen your mother?" Logan asked, stepping back into the living room.

Strangely, his ten-year-old daughter, Quinn, and nine-year-old daughter, Aria, were missing as well.

"Mom said that she had to get groceries, and that she would take the younger girls with her since Aria has dance class, and Quinn has soccer practice today." Mark, the more reliable twin, in Logan's opinion, answered his father.

"Alright, Rebecca can you come help me with dinner, please? And Mark, would you mind watching LJ for me while I cook?" Logan asked his children.

Rebecca nodded her head before running into the kitchen, a smiling Logan shaking his head before handing the baby to his older, more reliable brother.

Logan smiled as he walked into the kitchen, noticing not only that all of the ingredients had been previously laid out by Rebecca, but that her brown hair and brown eyes were both shining as bright as her smile.

"Um, Becca, did you dress yourself today?" Logan asked, stirring the macaroni and cheese, which is the only thing that the girls would eat.

The brown-haired twelve year-old was wearing a blue sweater, and a pair of white jeans.

"Yup! Mama approved of it first, though. She said she didn't want to give you a heart attack." Rebecca said, giggling.

A few minutes later, Anthi walked into the black-and-white marble kitchen, her eyes wide as she took in the dinner her husband was making.

"Logan, where's LJ?" Anthi asked, her brown eyes wide with fright.

"He's with Mark, he's fine." Logan said, sitting down at the kitchen table.

"Hi, Mommy." Rebecca giggled from behind her Daddy's chair.

"Hi, Becky. Listen, there's someone in the living room here to see you. Go on." Anthi said, a proud smile on her face as her daughter walking into the room.

"Who's here?" Logan asked, tilting his raven-colored head to the side.

"You'll find out in a second." Anthi replied, a small smile on her face.

They heard a small gasp and then: "UNCLE JAMES!"

Logan, eyes wide, ran into the living room to greet his practical brother.

Anthi, laughing, trailed in behind him.

"Hey, there, Becks!" James greeted his "niece" with a blinding smile.

"Hi James..." Logan said, arms crossed and an easy smile spreading across his face.

"Loges!" James exclaimed, setting Rebecca down and grabbing Logan in a hug.

"Oh, James...there's someone we want you to meet." Anthi said proudly, walking over to Mark.

"You two do realize that I've met Mark before, right?" James teased, an easy smile spreading across his own face at Logan's eye roll.

"True...but you haven't met LJ." Anthi said, picking the baby up in her arms.

"Six kids? You two have been busy, huh?" James teased, a faint chuckle escaping his lips.

"James! There are kids present! Not to mention soon-to-be adults who don't need those kind of thoughts in their head right now!" Logan snapped at James, saying the last part because of the twins' glare.

"Actually, Dad, Mom...there's something I need to tell you. Don't worry its not bad...at least I don't think it is." Dylan and Mark said at the same time.

Hey, they were twins, after all.

"What is it, boys? Mark you first." Anthi said, sitting beside her younger-oldest son.

"I have a girlfriend. Named Christine. She's smart, and funny...and she has the greatest smile in the world. She has beautiful brown hair...and brown eyes just like all of us." Mark said dreamily, falling backward into the couch cushions.

"What about you, Dylan? What's your news?" Logan asked, sitting beside his other oldest son with a smile on his face.

"I have a girlfriend, too. Named Angela. She's beautiful...her laugh is so cute, and she makes me so happy. Her hair is brown, like Mom and yours, but her eyes are a bright, icy blue." Dylan said, falling onto the couch cushions next to his twin.

"You both sound like I did when I first started dating your Mom." Logan chuckled, an arm wrapped around his wife.

"Boys, we both know that you won't be reckless...because that's how we've taught you to be...and I think that we should bring these girls over for dinner." Anthi said, giving her husband a warning "say-anything-against-me-and-die" look.

"Are you sure, Mom?" The twins asked in unison, both almost too stunned to speak.

"I'm positive. I haven't seen any girl that has made my boys...my only boys who can walk...this happy in a long time." Anthi whispered, smoothing back Mark's hair.

LJ giggled at his mother, seeming to know her words perfectly clear.

Logan grabbed the baby from his wife, a small smile on his face as he ticked under his son's chin.

"Just wondering, but, what are Angela and Christine's last names?" James asked, seeming to remember something.

"Sanders." Dylan answered promptly, shrugging his shoulders.

"Tarvner." Mark said, wondering where his uncle was going with this.

"As in, Erin and Katelyn?" Logan asked, choosing his words carefully.

"Yeah, that's her mom." The twin said at the same time.


End file.
